Valla
by DinahD
Summary: Trip and T'Pol must cope with a small child and a Disney cartoon.
1. Chapter 1

VALLA

By Dinah

Genre: Drama/humor

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own the Enterprise characters. I do, however, claim ownership of the characters that are the products of my imagination. I have not benefited monetarily from writing this.

Author's note: There is a challenge in progress at Triaxian Silk; this is the first chapter in my entry. Silverbullet's challenge was to write a story in which T'Pol watches the Disney cartoon "Beauty and the Beast" with Trip. Later in the mess hall, Trip tries to explain the film to T'Pol, including the enchanted characters like the Candlestick and Tea Cup. He would probably emphasize the fact that it is a love story. I've turned around Silverbullet's challenge just a little bit. I hope it meets with his approval.

* * *

"I've got a lot of work to do, T'Pol," Trip said, as they walked quickly down the corridor. "I don't have time for this."

"While the Captain is away from the ship, you have a responsibility as second-in-command to assist me in greeting our guest."

"But we're still having trouble with the environmental controls on B and C decks. People are starting to complain. When they signed on, they didn't think they'd have to work in a tropical rainforest."

"Your engineers are perfectly capable of finding a solution to the problem."

"You make it sound like it's a quick fix. Just tighten a couple of screws," he grumbled, even though he knew he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of winning this argument. "You know we've been fighting this problem for over a week now."

He glanced at T'Pol. She didn't look impressed. "Besides," he continued, playing the last card in a losing hand, "it's not like our guest is some highfalutin ambassador. She's only six years old."

Hands clasped behind her back, T'Pol continued to look straight ahead. She was obviously in full-blown captain-of-the-ship mode. "Every guest aboard _Enterprise_ has the right to be treated with equal respect. Age should not be a determining factor."

"Give me a break." Trip rolled his eyes. "In case it's slipped your mind, my title is chief engineer, not babysitter."

T'Pol came to a halt outside the transporter room and turned to face Trip. "I know how busy you are, but I thought you, of all people, would understand how uncomfortable a Vulcan child might feel on a Human ship."

Suddenly, she dropped her eyes and looked away. It quickly became obvious to Trip that she was no longer speaking as the officer in command of Starfleet's flagship, but as his wife. "I thought you would want to help. Evidently I was mistaken. If you believe you are needed in engineering, you are free to go."

Trip scrubbed a hand over his face. T'Pol was right. He was being a jerk. But he was just so tired…and frustrated. For the past week, nothing had gone right. First there was the stubborn problem with the environmental system. Then a disagreement with Malcolm over the increased power requirements for his weapons upgrades had ended in a shouting match. The aft sensors had to be realigned – twice. Phlox had major problems with the imaging chamber. Then, to make matters worse, _Enterprise_ had received a distress call two days ago; warp 5.1 was difficult enough to maintain when everything was running smoothly.

All he wanted to do right now was get down to engineering to see what progress the Gamma Shift had made on the repairs overnight. But when he looked into her eyes, he'd had to admit that she really wasn't asking for very much – just a few minutes of his time. If this made her happy, maybe it was worth it.

Finally, he decided to fall back on the mantra his father had always told him was the secret to marital bliss.

"You're right-I'm wrong-I'm sorry."

Trip took a deep breath. Once again, Dad was correct. If you said it fast enough, it didn't hurt a bit.

T'Pol's eyes softened. "Are you being less than honest with me, Commander?"

"Less than honest…me?"

She didn't need to comment; her raised eyebrow made it clear that she thought he was full of it. And every time he saw that look, it only made him love her more.

Lightly brushing his hand against hers, he said, "I really am sorry, T'Pol. I know you wouldn't ask me to do this if you didn't think it was important."

"I forgive you," she murmured.

"And you won't make me sleep on the floor tonight?"

"No."

Trip moved in a little closer. When he took a deep breath, her scent triggered memories of romantic nights spent locked in her arms. He could almost feel the touch of her full lips as they pressed against his.

Unfortunately, T'Pol chose that moment to put her hand against his chest and gently push him away. "Tonight, you will be sleeping alone. Our guest will be sharing my quarters until her parents come aboard."

Trip grunted softly. That was a real mood killer.

With a nod of his head toward the door, he sighed resignedly and said, "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

Trip opened the door to the transporter room and they entered. Hoshi and Doctor Phlox were already there waiting for them.

Ensign Tomasz Szweda was manning the transporter controls. "They're ready whenever you are, Commander," he said to T'Pol.

"Begin transport," she replied.

"I don't feel real good about this," Trip murmured. "I'd much rather use the shuttlepod with someone this young."

"We have no choice," T'Pol replied. "The decision has been taken out of our hands."

Trip nodded in grudging acceptance of the situation.

The distress call had come from Ma'Lo'A, a mineral-rich planet located about midway between Alpha Centauri and Beta Virginis. For centuries, a single ruling family, the Gralee, had exercised total control over the poorly educated and impoverished population on all three continents. Greedy and indolent, the Gralee had discovered long ago that leasing the planet's mineral rights to off-worlders was the quickest way to accumulate wealth. The alien-run mining companies, with the wholehearted support of the Gralee, had callously exploited the indigenous workers; generation after generation of Ma'Lo'Asi had lived and died in the mines.

Finally, after years of mismanagement and abuse, a series of mine disasters had triggered a civil uprising. In a matter of days, the Gralee had all been slaughtered or driven into hiding. Their guards had been no match for the thousands and tens of thousands of oppressed Ma'Lo'Asi, who firmly believed they had nothing left to lose.

Most of the off-worlders had shared the Gralee's fate. The few who managed to survive had apparently recognized the signs of the coming storm and either had an escape route planned well in advance or found a temporary place of safety, barricaded themselves in and waited for help to arrive.

_Enterprise_ was now in orbit over Ma'Lo'A in answer to the distress call sent by one such group: half a dozen Vulcan geologists, who'd apparently survived because very few people knew of their existence. When the trouble started five days ago, they'd simply done their best to secure the science station, which was situated in an abandoned mine five meters up the side of a mountain, and waited. After several days with no end to the violence in sight, they'd finally decided it was time to seek help.

Unfortunately, by the time Enterprise arrived, the violence had seemingly begun to abate. Without the incentive of riots in the streets directly below them, the scientists felt it was illogical to leave before they'd finished their current research project, which was nearing completion. And no amount of persuasion on T'Pol's part was able to convince them otherwise.

Finally, Captain Archer had transported down with Lieutenant Reed and two MACOs to try and reason with them face to face, but even drawn phase pistols had no effect on the scientists. After an hour of arm-twisting, Archer had managed to gain only one concession: two of the scientists agreed to send their young daughter to _Enterprise_ instead of keeping her with them until they'd completed their work.

And of course, T'Pol was the logical person to supervise the child until her parents could join her.

Trip had no problem with her being on board – he'd always liked children – just as long as he didn't have to oversee her care and feeding.

Soon after Ensign Szweda activated the transporter, the swirling atoms quickly solidified into the compact shape of a miniature version of T'Pol. Trip couldn't help but smile as he took in the self-possessed little girl. She was dressed simply in a full-length blue-grey gown and a plain beige robe, and she had a white cloth bag clutched in her left hand. With her big brown eyes, her button nose and her delicately pointed ears, she looked like the perfect little pixie come to life.

Seemingly unfazed by her journey via the transporter, she stood quietly for a moment, taking in everything and everyone around her, then she stepped off the platform and walked over to T'Pol.

Raising a hand in the ta'al, she said, "Live long and prosper. My name is Valla."

T'Pol returned the traditional greeting and then made the necessary introductions. Motioning to her right, she said, "This is Commander Tucker. He is our chief engineer. He will be available to answer any questions you might have about the workings of the ship." T'Pol gave Trip a warning look that said, _Behave_.

"Peace and long life, Valla," Trip said, forming the ta'al with the fingers of his left hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Valla just stared at him.

T'Pol then proceeded to introduce Hoshi, who would be helping the little girl with her language skills, and Doctor Phlox, who had agreed to tutor her in biology and zoology.

When Phlox bent down to greet her, Valla drew back slightly – his yard-wide smile was evidently a little overwhelming – but on the whole, she appeared to treat this experience as little more than business as usual.

"You will be sharing my quarters until your parents come aboard," T'Pol said. "I have prepared a schedule of classes and activities for you. I know you will give Ensign Sato and Doctor Phlox your full attention."

Valla nodded. Her expression made it clear that she took every word T'Pol said very seriously.

"Do you have any questions?" When the little girl shook her head, T'Pol motioned towards the door. "Then come with me."

Trip watched with interest as T'Pol leaned over and took the bag from Valla. Then, with heads held high, she and her pint-sized shadow strode purposefully out of the transporter room.

To be continued --


	2. Chapter 2

VALLA

By Dinah

Genre: Drama/Humor

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own the Enterprise characters. I do, however, claim ownership of the characters that are the products of my imagination. I have not benefited monetarily from writing this.

Author's note: Silverbullet's challenge was to write a story in which T'Pol watches the Disney cartoon "Beauty and the Beast" with Trip. I've turned around Silverbullet's challenge just a little bit. I hope it meets with his approval. I want to thank BlackN'Blue for being a terrific beta!

CHAPTER 2

When T'Pol first learned that Valla had spent her entire life in the confines of the Vulcan science station on Ma'Lo'A, she was concerned that the child might not be able to cope with a ship full of Humans, but so far – after spending one full day on _Enterprise_ – her visit had gone quite smoothly. Valla was studious, precocious, and showed an admirable ability to adapt to her environment. Both Ensign Sato and Doctor Phlox had been impressed by her quick mind.

T'Pol looked down at the PADD in Valla's hands and noticed an error in her mathematical calculations. She pointed to the problem and asked Valla to add the figures once again. This time, counting out loud, the little girl came up with the correct answer.

Before T'Pol had a chance to commend her for a job well done, the comm sounded. It was Captain Archer.

"Our Vulcan 'friends' have just informed me that it's going to take them at least three more days to wrap things up down here, maybe more," he said with disgust in his voice. "I'm coming back to _Enterprise_, but Reed and the MACOs will be staying here."

"We have been carefully monitoring the planet's surface," T'Pol said. She glanced at the little girl. Fortunately, Valla's attention was focused on her lessons. "Over the past three hours, our sensors have picked up a number of explosions; one was detected in your general vicinity."

"Yeah, I know. We heard it – way off in the distance. It looks like the violence is heating up again. Reed thinks the Ma'Lo'Asi may be getting ready to destroy the mines."

"I believe the Lieutenant's assessment of the situation may be correct. Have the scientists reached a point where they can finish their work here on _Enterprise_?" T'Pol did not like the idea of endangering three members of the crew, even to advance the cause of science.

"Evidently not. The only information I can get out of them is that their research is vital – something about isolating a new element."

"I can try talking to them again."

"Don't waste your breath. I've already given Lieutenant Reed his instructions. If their position is discovered or if the explosions get too close, he's been ordered to stun these people then transport up immediately. We'll deal with any diplomatic ramifications when and if they occur. Keep someone on duty in the transporter room around the clock until this mess is resolved. I don't want any casualties on our hands, if we can avoid it."

"I will see to it."

"Good.

"Please tell Solic and T'Lal that their daughter is well and in good spirits."

"Okay. I'll contact you as soon as I'm back on board – probably within the hour."

"Very good, Captain."

T'Pol had barely finished signing off when Valla said, "I am finished. Do you want to check my work?"

"It is time for lunch." T'Pol walked over and took the PADD Valla held out to her. As she looked into the earnest eyes of the child, she was grateful that Captain Archer had been able to convince her parents to send her to a place of safety. It would not do to have any harm befall her. "I will look this over after we have had our meal."

The little girl rose from her place on a large pillow on the floor of T'Pol's quarters and adjusted her gown. When T'Pol held out her robe, she slipped it on and headed for the door.

The walk to the mess hall was uneventful. Several crewmen greeted her and her small charge, but one person continued to be conspicuous by his absence. Last night, for the first time in months, Trip had not had dinner with her. He had missed breakfast this morning, as well.

Could it be because of Valla?

T'Pol found it hard to believe that he could be so upset by the presence of this child that he would purposely avoid his bondmate. Trip was not that kind of man. She could not deny, however, that he was shielding his thoughts from her.

As soon as they walked into the mess hall, one quick look told T'Pol that they would, once again, be eating alone. This was clearly unacceptable. When Valla went to sickbay for her lessons with Doctor Phlox, T'Pol decided that she would find Commander Tucker and put a stop to this nonsense.

T'Pol filled two trays – plomeek broth, small green salads and tea – then got Valla seated. The need for a booster seat had never arisen on _Enterprise_, but fortunately a small crate Chef produced from the galley proved adequate for the child's needs. After placing a napkin across Valla's lap, T'Pol went over the ingredients in each dish with her so she would understand the nutritional value of what she was consuming.

Yesterday at lunch, Valla had revealed that her meals had consisted primarily of ration packs and dietary supplements. Vulcan cargo ships transported supplies into the science station every other month, but the station only had one small stasis unit, leaving little room for fresh fruits or vegetables. Evidently, the scientists didn't see this as a problem since they knew their nutritional needs were being met by other means.

T'Pol understood the logic behind their decision, but she still wanted to give Valla the benefits of fresh foods for as long as possible. At just under one meter in height, the little girl was slightly undersized for a child her age. While there were a number of possible explanations for this, T'Pol thought it might be in the child's best interest if she arranged for Doctor Phlox to have a talk with Valla's parents about proper nutrition.

They had just finished their broth and started on their salads when T'Pol felt a familiar presence. Looking up, she saw Trip walk through the mess hall door. As soon as he saw her, his face lit up, and he quickly came over and sat down next to her.

"Good day, ladies," he said in a cheerful voice.

"Good day, Commander." T'Pol was pleased to see him, especially since he appeared to be in a good mood, but she didn't let it show. She'd take the edge off her voice when he explained why he'd been ignoring her for the past 24 hours.

"I've got good news."

She put down her fork and leaned back. "Continue."

"We found the problem with the environmental system. It's all fixed."

"Congratulations."

"Captain Archer came down to check on the repairs early this morning. He told me that you're planning to send a science team down to help out."

"They will be transporting down in forty-two minutes."

Trip nodded. "I thought you'd like to go along. Do what you can to hurry things up."

The silly grin was still there. He was obviously planning something that he thought would please her. Most of the time he succeeded admirably, but this time, for some reason, she had her doubts.

"As you know, my duties will keep me on the ship." She looked over at Valla, who was slowly chewing her lettuce. The little girl had both eyes locked on Trip as though she wasn't quite sure what to make of him.

Trip waved a hand. "Not a problem. I'd be happy to take care of Valla this afternoon."

After taking a moment to study his face, T'Pol finally decided that his offer was sincere. She didn't want to discourage him – he obviously meant well – but she wasn't sure he understood that Vulcan children and Human children were not the same in all respects.

"Your offer is very generous, Commander," T'Pol began slowly, "but I really think it would be best if…"

"Don't worry," Trip said. "I've got it all figured out. We're going to have a great time together."

"You've got it all figured out," she deadpanned.

He nodded his head.

This did not bode well. "If you are intent on doing this, I have prepared a schedule of lessons and activities for Valla, in accordance with her parents' wishes."

Trip waved her off. "She can do that tomorrow. Everything's already arranged."

"Commander, Valla's parents want her to engage in activities which are educational."

"The things I have planned are educational." Trip gave her the same affronted look he used when she cast aspersions on his Hawaiian shirts. "And besides, what's wrong with having a little fun? She's just a kid."

"She may be just a 'kid' as you call her, but she is a Vulcan kid. Vulcan children require discipline and structure, something from which Human children could undoubtedly benefit as well."

"Why don't you let me tell you what I have planned before you say no," Trip said with a touch of testiness in his voice, "unless that's too much to ask?"

"It was wrong of me to prejudge your plans," T'Pol said, tossing out a figurative olive branch. "I apologize. Please continue."

"Okay." The smile was back as Trip sat up straighter and folded his hands on the table in front of him. Knowing her husband, T'Pol didn't think those hands would stay folded for long. "As you know, the movie for tonight has been changed."

"I made note of that when I looked at the daily schedule," she replied.

"_Blaster Morgan, Vigilante_ may be a classic of its genre, but it isn't something meant for little girls, so Hoshi suggested the Disney cartoon, _Beauty and the Beast_."

"I'm not sure…"

"My sisters both enjoyed it when they were little. In fact, Lizzie was about Valla's age when she saw it for the first time."

T'Pol hadn't seen the movie in question. She would have to trust Trip's judgment on this. Turning to the little girl, she asked, "Valla, would you like to attend the movie this evening?"

"What is a movie?" Valla asked.

"A movie is a series of images in which people appear to move and speak," T'Pol replied.

"Will you be there?" Valla asked T'Pol.

"Yes."

Valla seemed relieved. "Then I would like to see it."

"Good." Trip slapped a palm lightly on the tabletop. "This is going to be perfect." He turned to T'Pol. "Lieutenant Waverly has done some cartooning. I've asked her to explain the process to Valla. We'll draw a little – get Valla ready for what she's going to be seeing tonight."

T'Pol had to admit that that didn't sound too bad. It would be educational, and drawing was an acceptable pastime. "That should be all right."

"Then Hoshi is going to read a few children's stories. We figured that Valla should be introduced to fairy tales before she sees _Beauty and the Beast_."

"Good." This might actually work. Trip had obviously given this a great deal of thought.

"After a quick snack…"

T'Pol quickly held up her right index finger. "A nutritious snack."

"Nutritious…right."

"Anyway after our snack, I thought we'd listen to a little music…the kind she'll hear in the movie tonight. Maybe do a few simple exercises, get the blood flowing again."

"Nothing too strenuous."

"Of course not. Just a quick ten or fifteen minutes."

T'Pol wished that he had made his response in a less cavalier manner.

Suddenly, Trip raised both hands, fingers splayed. "And then the piece de resistance." He paused dramatically. "We're gonna build a birdhouse."

When T'Pol's only response was a blank stare, Trip evidently felt the need to explain further. "A birdhouse is the first thing my dad and I built together. It's simple, easy to do. It requires some measuring, some basic calculations – that's math. Putting it together should help with coordination." He smiled disarmingly. "It'll be great. You'll see."

T'Pol turned to Valla. "Have you ever seen a bird?"

The little girl shook her head, her straight light brown hair brushing against her shoulders.

"Do you know what a bird is?"

"No," Valla whispered, wide-eyed.

"I've got that covered," Trip said. "Doctor Phlox is going to give her a short introductory lesson on birds before we begin. He's got pictures, diagrams – the works. Maybe someday when her parents are reassigned, she'll even be able to find a bird to take up residence. My birdhouse had a steady stream of occupants for years."

T'Pol closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, Trip was looking at her expectantly.

"So what do you think?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked him.

"Absolutely. I've been looking forward to it all morning."

Valla didn't look quite so certain.

T'Pol swiveled in her chair to face the little girl. She didn't want the child to be exposed to more than she could handle. "Valla, would you be comfortable spending the afternoon with Commander Tucker?"

"Well… my mother told me to observe Humans while I'm here," Valla said half-heartedly.

The smile on Trip's face slipped a bit. Perhaps it had just crossed his mind that another Vulcan female was getting ready to reduce him to the lowly status of lab rat.

After carefully placing her fork on the table, Valla folded her hands and continued as though she was reciting from memory: "This experience will demo… demonstrate once and for all why uncontrolled emotions are dangerous. It is a well-known fact that Humans are slaves to their emotions."

"Do you understand what that means," T'Pol asked softly.

Valla scrunched up her face, deep in thought. "I understand some of it. I don't know what slaves are, but I know they must be bad."

"If you would prefer, I can stay here with you."

Valla looked over at Trip.

His eyes had the same pleading look that Porthos often used when begging for a slice of cheese.

"I like to draw and I like stories," Valla said hesitantly, "so I guess it will be all right."

"If you agree to do this, you must follow Commander Tucker's instructions. He will be responsible for your safety. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

T'Pol still had her doubts about the situation, but she knew that as long as Valla consented, she could not say no. Trip was trying so hard to please his wife. Now it was up to her to step aside, proving that she had faith in him.

"Very well. I will inform Captain Archer that I will accompany the science team."

"You won't regret it," Trip said sincerely. "I think you'll be surprised by everything she learns."

T'Pol crossed her legs and tried to relax. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"And here I thought Vulcans weren't afraid of anything."

Trip looked down at the half empty plate of salad in front of Valla. "Why don't I give you a few minutes to finish your lunch?"

The little girl swallowed hard before murmuring, "I'm done."

Trip got to his feet and rubbed both hands together. "Then why don't we get started." He walked around the table and reached for the little girl. Before he made contact, though, he stopped and looked over to T'Pol for permission.

"She will need assistance getting down," T'Pol said quietly.

With a comforting smile on his face, Trip lifted Valla off her make-shift booster seat and set her gently on the deck.

As they started out of the mess hall, Valla looked longingly over her shoulder at T'Pol one last time. Then she turned her attention back Trip, who had just posed the question, "So, how do you feel about big hairy creatures?"

To be continued…


End file.
